Peace at Last, or Not
by WarriorAngelReads
Summary: Shannon Crystal Jackson, daughter of Perseus Jackson and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, married to Everest Iason. They might have to be the victims of the fourth Great Prophecy in this century.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: None of you guys needs to do this, but if you want, I will give you a free weapon.**

 **Clarisse: Did she say new weapon?**

 **Me: Duh…**

 **Clarisse: WarriorAngelReads doesn't own Prissy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Me: Clarisse, how about I give you another spear? That way you can torture Percy in many ways now.**

 **Clarisse: Sure!**

 **Me:*gives her another spear***

 **Percy: Why do you hate me so much?**

 **Me: How about you think of how many times you complained to me just because of one little thing?**

 **Percy: …..**

 **Me: If you complain again, I will kill you.**

 **Leo: Dude, you better run.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do not read my first two fanfictions, you will probably have no idea what is going on. Here are the links and read them in order! Please don't be very mean with the reviews, for I just started 6th grade. Also, this chapter is going to really annoy someone.**

 **Fanfiction 1:** s/12600209/1/Just-Before-the-Betrayal

 **Fanfiction 2:** s/12614180/1/Down-to-the-Wire

 **Shannon POV**

"I don't get how you still can't fire a bow!" Everest laughed, rubbing his head. I have been practicing for hours, and I just couldn't find the perfect angle. We were practicing archery at our palace archery range.

"Maybe it is because I am too unpredictable. I am like the sea" I answered. I heard a pop behind us, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, who is my mom, Perseus Jackson, who is my dad, and Aunt Artemis appeared.

"Who would have know that the your little seashell will inherit my skill at the bow." Dad said. Mom snickered, and punched him in the shoulder.

"At least you can hit the target now." Mom said.

"Shannon, you need a bow that is connected to the sea, because you are unpredictable, like your dad and grandfather. Ask Poseidon if he has any other bows that connect to the sea." Artemis suggested. I asked Grandfather is there were any other bows.

 _Yes, this is a good one. This belonged to Amphitrite when she used it. My little seashell, you can use this._ Poseidon said, and he made the bow teleport to me. It was a beautiful one, simple celestial bronze bow, with small waves made out of Athenian silver at the tips _**(The same one that is used to make the Mark. I know it isn't a real thing, but whatever.)**_. It also came with a quiver of silver arrows that the Huntresses use.

"Artemis, how about we let Shannon and Everest join? We have to make Everest swear the oath though." Dad asked.

"Okay, but Percy, you can only allow a few more males into the hunt." Artemis said.

"Jeez, Moonbow, you are really stubborn with rules."

"Everest, you have to promise to not try to seduce the Huntresses. You have as much contact as you want to Shannon. Thalia and I are the only ones you can have contact to, not counting your parents' in law." Artemis said, ignoring Dad.

"I swear on the River Styx to follow the regulations Artemis has set for me."

"Shannon, you just have to join. Also, we need to create a code name for Everest. Everest, Percy always wears a silver cloak when we recruit other girls. That way, the boys don't want to join to, hurt the girls." Artemis added.

"How about we just keep Everest? That already sounds like a code name." I asked.

"I insist on having a code name, for the others can easily….."

"Artemis, I think I should go by Mountain. Mount Everest is what I am named after." Everest cut in.

"I think that is a great idea." Reyna said.

"Shannon, try shooting the bow." Dad requested. I concentrated, and set my arms and legs the exact way that Everest told me. I shot the bow, and the arrow hit bulls eye! I silently cheered, and shot another arrow. Instead of the sound of an arrow hitting a target, came a sound of wood being split forcefully. I had split my first arrow! Yeah!

"We should go to the Hunt Camp." Percy called, and we teleported there.

"Aunt Thalia!" I cried when I saw a girl who wore a punk outfit. She turned around, and we ran to each other, and Thalia crushed me into a hug.

"My goodness Shannon! You are already grown and you now have a boyfriend!" Thalia cried.

"No, errr, that is my husband, Everest Cheathan. He is also joining the Hunt, under the codename of Mountain. I am joining as well because I need to learn how to shoot. I know how to, but I am like Dad." I corrected.

"Kelp Head is now better. He can split arrows now, and before, he could hit the white."

"Wait, your nickname for Dad is Kelp Head?"

"Yeah, when we were still demigods, I wasn't even in the Hunt, he seemed just like a person who had kelp for a head."

"I still think Dad has kelp for a head."

"Anyways, can you introduce me to Everest? I would like to see what he is like."

"Sure!" I dragged Aunt Thalia over to Everest.

"Everest, this is my Aunt Thalia. Aunt Thalia, this is my husband, Everest." I introduced.

"Soooo, I can see why you fell for him. He looks like Jason."

"Thalia!" I said, embarrassed.

"I need to go. See you two later!" Thalia called.

"Your aunt seems really cool." Everest commented. I laughed, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that is true. When I was a baby, she gave me a magical sword that would later assist me in battle. It is the one you see in the sheath I am wearing now."

"Wow."

"Hey Everest! Shannon!" Dad called. We ran to him, and he gave is a hug.

"What is it?" Everest asked.

"Artemis pestered me to show you around the camp, or the usual way they set it. Over there is the tents, and you both are sharing one. The tent that you have is the smaller silver one, because the tent is magically expanding. It will be like a mini-house. All the huntresses share the tent with certain people. We eat food wherever, but most of the time we eat right where the curve of the moon is. The tents are shaped in a placed to be shaped like a moon." Dad said, pointing to where everything is.

"So, Shannon and I will be sharing a tent. We eat right where the midpoint of the moon is." Everest summarized.

"Yeah. We constantly move around, and the tents easily disassemble. You just say κατάρρευση, and the tent will collapse. It will expand when you say Σκηνή, ανοιχτή για μένα. When it is disassembled, the tent will shrink into a piece of cloth about the size of your palm." Dad kept on going.

"Dad," I said, interrupting his speech, "Can we see our tent?"

"Sure! The smallest one." We walked to the smallest one, went in, but it wasn't small. It actually the size of a small one-story apartment. A large-ish full bathroom, two rooms the same size, and in the beds were full size. I found a note inside the more girl like room.

 _Shannon, these bedrooms can change according to how you like it. You can also morph it together, and connect the beds. They decor is also changeable._

 _Artemis_

"Nice!" I said to myself. Something told me that dinnertime is starting. I ran out of what seemed to be my bedroom, and ran straight into Everest, and I fell over.

"Ow!" I yelped as I landed on my elbow.

"Does Shannon need a kiss to kiss it better?" Everest asked in a baby voice.

"Oh stop it." I laughed, giving him a kiss in the check. We went out of the tent, and we were greeted, well, I was greeted. When they saw me hand in hand with Everest, they got upset.

"Milady, Lord Perseus, Lady Reyna, what is the man doing here?" Phoebe asked. I think it is Phoebe.

"Kowaski, that girl is my daughter Shannon, and the male is her husband. Don't you remember that Percy is allowed to let some loyal boys join?" Mom scolded. Kowaski pursed her lips and turned away. I sat down next to Mom, Dad, and Artemis.

"My little seashell, how was your first day?" Mom asked, giving me a hug.

"I think the Hunt is amazing! The design of everything is so intricate! I think Annabeth would like it." I gushed.

"Annabeth has had bad experience with the Hunt, so I don't really think that it would be a good idea."

"Oh."

A boom suddenly rattled the ground, causing most of the Huntresses who were drinking water drop their glasses. Everyone stood up, and grabbed the weapon that they used most of the time: the bow.

"Everest, Shannon, this isn't a giant. This is the Chimera, but only in its real form. It is about 100 feet tall. Stay back!" Mom called, reading our minds. The Hunt surged forward, but we stood back, and watched. I took one look at the great beastly thing, and I almost fainted at how terrifying it looked. It had this set of long, sharp, thin, dripping with poison, set of teeth, shortest ones about 50 feet long. It had a long body, the one of a lion, and there was another head of a goat sprouting from the butt. Yuck, sorry to those that just ate. The tail was that of a snake, long, scaly, and it looked like an arsenal of knives, ready to gut someone. I swayed in terror, and the monster suddenly stomped its foot, blasting the Hunt backward, and the thing started to make its way to us. I know that we needed to fight this on our own. We need to conquer this together.

"Everest! We need to fight it before it kills the Hunt! Bring out your bow!" I cried, taking out my bow, and started to shoot the arrows, concentrated. Everest yanked off his necklace, and started to shoot as well.

"It takes the most agony if you hit where the heart is for us on his body. That might be it's only weak point." Everest whispered, and I nodded. We started to aim for it's heart, and it kept on advancing to us. We kept on getting pushed back, farther and farther. I poked at Everest, sending him a mind message telling him to shoot at the same time as me.

 _3….2…...1, fire!_ , we opened fire at the same time, splitting other arrows, and therefore destroying it. The Chimera suddenly exploded into a dust devil, stopped, then went to Tartarus. I suddenly fell, and Everest had to catch me again.

"Shannon! Everest! That was awesome!" Thalia yelled, running to us.

"Did they just kill it?" someone asked, and that was not one of the Hunt. A figure emerged from the woods behind us, and Drew came to view.

"Yeah, so?" I snapped.

 **Awwww, my computer is going to die. So, sorry to cut this short! Please review, and shoutout to Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me in my previous stories, and I will see you later!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I am back!**

 **Percy: *groans***

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **Percy: You are just like Annabeth.**

 **Me: So?**

 **Percy: Which makes me glad you don't own me.**

 **Me: *starts crying* I am going to make you get driven crazy by Athena!**

 **Leo: Why you gotta pick a fight with an innocent 6th grader? That is just mean. *shakes head***

 **Annabeth: If you are going to make Warrior cry again, I will personally kill you. I think all Warrior is doing is to make your fans happy, but since you don't seem to like Warrior, I think you just made us lose all of our fans.**

 **Percy: … I DO NOT WANT THAT!**

 **Me: *sniffles* Too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! One of the characters might be a bit OOC because I hate her.**

 **Everest POV**

"Yeah, so?" I heard Shannon snap.

"I am better!" Drew retorted, flipping her hair like Ms. Sassy would. _(Shoutout to my friend, ASCupcakes13 for giving me Ms. Sassy. She doesn't do Fanfiction, but that would her pen name.)_

"Who said you are better than a goddess?" I snarled, "And a goddess who is the daughter of one of the leaders of the Hunt." Drew's mouth fell open.

"Oh, so Shannon is a goddess? Why am I not a goddess?" she whined.

"Because Shannon was born goddess, and when I married her, I became a god. Duh! Has makeup affected your only brain cell?"

"I want to become a goddess. I can't believe you cheated on me!"

"Who said? I never liked you, I never was with you, so I didn't cheat. My heart belongs solely to Shannon."

"I hate you Everest Iason! _(Think I might of get it wrong in one of the previous chapters. Can't find the doc because I have like 300. Please don't pester me about it.)_ I remember that I seducing you with a love potion!"

"You never did. I knew what you were going to do, so I asked the Stoll brothers to switch it out with a strawberry milkshake that Creek brought in."

Drew started to become mad, and charged at me. I held out my hand, creating a barrier between her and me.

"Everest, let me in! Let me return you to where you belong!" Drew cried, using charmspeak. I resisted it, and it was easy. Shannon looked livid, and walked over to me. I glanced around, and no one was here.

 _Just cooperate._ I heard in my mind. Shannon came over to me, and started to make out with me in front of Drew, wanting to provoke her. Gentle teases, little nips. That is what set her off. I pulled away as I thought of another reason that I couldn't have Drew.

"Also, Drew, you are about the 24, and I was only 14 in mortal years. I am now immortal, so your chances of dating me are about as high as an atom.

 **Drew POV**

How _dare_ that little sea spawn kiss my boy, yet I knew Everest is right. I am much older, and he is much younger. I started to push harder, and the shield broke. The couple looked horrified, and they suddenly flew in the air, hand in hand.

"Get off of him!" I hollered. They just smiled, and teleported away.

 **Thalia POV**

Well that was cute. I hid, and I saw the little couple make out, and Drew was getting really pissed. Oops, I should really watch my language. They teleported away, leaving a very angry Drew behind. She started cursing, and suddenly, stopped doing anything, and concentrated. Drew suddenly opened her eyes, but they changed color. Who knew they could change?

 _Unless she is under control._ I thought with dread. Drew suddenly looked around, her eyes zeroing on me, but she stopped, I think because she didn't see me. She suddenly rose up, flying, and flew away. I leapt up once she disappeared, and ran straight to my niece's tent.

"Shannon, Everest, wake up!" I said loudly. I heard Everest swear, and Shannon seems to have fallen out of her bed in surprise.

"Thalia, what is the matter?" Everest asked.

"Once you provoked Drew by kissing, she broke the shield and you left. Then, she did something weird, like she was listening to someone. Drew suddenly _flew_ away, and I had to tell you." I replied. The two blushed, and asked me how I knew. I told them I was crouching in the bushes nearby.

"Something is wrong with Drew, because she used to think that I am repulsive. I need to go tell Mom and Dad." Shannon declared. We nodded, and she left the tent, bow first, then came back.

"Which one is Mom and Dad's tent?" she asked.

"The largest one. They are sharing with Artemis and me." Shannon left again, bow first.

 **Shannon POV**

I entered Mom and Dad's room, and Mom was asleep, and Dad was playing with her hair.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something." I said softly. Mom instantly sat up, alert, but relaxed when she saw me.

"Shannon, what is the matter?" Mom asked.

"Well, you know Drew?" they both nodded, "So after Everest and I killed that monster, you guys seemed to disappear. So Drew charged in, started claiming a bunch of random fake things were true, like Everest and her were together, and things like that. Then Everest told her the truth about it, and that he is married to me, she became upset. Everest created a shield between them to prevent her from getting in. To provoke her for being such a scandal, I kissed Everest, and the shield was broken by Drew. We teleported into our tent, and after a while, Aunt Thalia came to us. She told us that Drew was acting weird, like she was under the control of someone, or something. Then, she FLEW away, and I needed to tell you."

"Never like that girl. She tried to steal the Blond Superman when he and Piper just got together." Dad mused.

 _ **(AN: Next 4 parts that Reyna says are all made up. Just bear with my crazy sky high imagination.)**_

"She also insulted me in front of the legions just because I wear the praetor's cape on a daily basis. She said it was something like 'Doesn't match your skin tone', or 'You look like one of those sissy female superheros who always get themselves captured'. Another time she convinced one of the boys in Camp Jupiter to kidnap me, and make me scream, to see if Jason or Percy would come. Percy came. That was before he resigned, and before we were together." Mom said.

"The look on her face was priceless. She thought that none of us were going to come, but I was going to her villa at that time. I heard a scream, and I came in. I had to defeat both boys, and Drew to get to Reyna." Dad added.

"Oh, remember the time Drew pushed me into the lake, and you were the only one who could save me? She forced you to hug me in front of everyone." Mom asked.

"Wait, Drew is that bad?!" I cried, and Dad replied yes.

"That was fun, but not fun. I remember being teased for days."

"Also, Drew once pushed me into Percy, making him have to catch me, and that was not fun."

"What?!" I interjected.

"At least your mom didn't kill me." Dad muttered.

"Oh, and the last one. She 'accidentally' baseball hit me with a javelin, and Percy had to carry me into the healing area of the training field. I remember the constant 'Is your boyfriend Praetor Percy', or 'Are you together with Praetor Percy'. It got to the point where we specifically told the crowd we weren't together, and Drew was the cause of all this. She kept on denying it, but the eye witnesses backed us up."

"Drew did all of that just so you can be teased?!" I cried in outrage.

"Yeah. I found a note outside of our villas where Drew pushed Rey-rey into the lake. I don't think she noticed, but here it is." Dad said, pulling out a piece of paper. I took it, and started to read it.

 _Step 1: Embarrass Reyna and Percy to the point where they can't talk to each other_

 _Step 2: Break up Percy and Annabeth_

 _Step 3: Take Percy_

I looked at Dad, and he nodded, indication this is real.

"Not so fast Percy." a voice drawled, and the owner of that voice came into view.

"What in the hell of the world do you want Drew?" I heard Dad snap.

"I heard everything, and I know my plan failed. I have a love potion, and that will surely seduce Percy."

"Lucky for you, I am immune to love potions." Her eyes widened.

"Mom! Can you take away that charm?" Drew howled to the sky, and Aphrodite appeared, doing her nails while sitting on a cloud.

"I won't because I think Preyna is a cute couple. You and Percy will not work, not will you and Jason work." she replied.

"Eat that, Drew." I said, grinning evilly. I snapped my fingers, and teleported back to my tent, where Thalia and Everest were having a conversation about the best pranks to pull on Drew.

"You guys will never guess what happened." I laughed.

"How about I let you see my memories?"

 _~~Afterwards~~_

Thalia was rolling around on the floor, and Everest was trying not to cry in laughter.

"I want to go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow!" I said, walking to by bedroom.

"Shannon, the Hunt is up at 7, so wake up early!" Thalia informed, and left. Once she was gone, Everest pulled me into a hug.

"How about we join the bedrooms and sleep together?" Everest murmured into my ear, but I had already fallen asleep.

 **Everest POV**

I put the bedrooms together anyway. I joined the bed together, laid Shannon down, and went to sleep with her.

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, and found Shannon still asleep, but she was clinging to me. I know she is having nightmares. This is not good. The last time she had one resulted in me having to try to calm her down for two hours. Shannon's eyes suddenly shot open, and she started to cry. I wondered why she was so prone to crying. Then I remembered. When she was a baby, she had to go through a lot of things, like getting kidnapped, and things like that. She spent most of the time as a baby desperately wanting to stay with someone she loved or thought of as a friend. That is why Reyna asked me for that. I remember now. I looked down at Shannon, and thought of a new way to calm her down. I pulled her up, until she was in a sitting position, and hugged her, telling her that it was only a dream.

"What if it happens?" Shannon cried quietly. I told her it won't, and I kissed forehead repeatedly her to calm her down. Shannon instantly calmed down, and I know now. Physical connection or touch to someone who is very close is better. When she calmed down, she fell asleep once again, head resting on my chest. I set her down in a sleeping position, and I fell asleep as well.

 **Unknown POV**

Looks like they really love each other. I need to break them apart. I want to kill them, kill the Sea spawn, and take the girl that belongs to me.

"Sir, have you formulated a plan yet?" one of my minions asked.

"I have gotten it. Time to launch it."

 **Who is this guy? Why does he want Reyna? Why in the world does everyone want either Shannon, Everest, Reyna, or Percy? Are they part of some conspiracy? What is going on with these love-struck mortal young adults and teenagers? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Shoutout to ASCupkake13 for the the 'Ms. Sassy' thing! Another shoutout to my dear friend Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me in my previous stories! Don't forget to vote on the better ship name for Shannon and Everest! It ends on 9/6/17, so hurry! Please review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy: You didn't make me go mad!**

 **Annabeth: It is because Warrior is too nice!**

 **Me: Why do you hate me Percy?**

 **Piper: Yeah, all Warrior is doing is giving us fans, and this is what you do to her?**

 **Me: Thanks for backing me up.**

 **Percy: …**

 **Leo: Not cool bro. *wags finger***

 **Calypso: Even I don't like you anymore Percy. Stop being such a mean person to a young innocent child.**

 **Percy: …**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter has some very bad words, so if you are under the age of 11, stop reading this!**

 **Reyna POV**

I woke up to the sound of clanking chains. There was a person standing above me, and Percy was gone. I looked around, and saw I wasn't in the Hunt camp anymore. I was in a place, and I looked very familiar. There is a beach, _this is where the dance competition took place_. I have been taken prisoner, wrapped in chains of Mist. They cannot be broken, and can only be removed by the person who summons it.

"Octavian! How did you.." I was cut off his lips smashing into into mine.

"I have separated you from Percy, and you are mine now!" he laughed evilly.

"Why did you capture me? I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I was one of the demigods that you wounded during the battle. Now, with my master gone, I can be free."

"Oh, so you and Kwan had the same idea, you stealing another person's girl."

"That is the point." he said smugly, and then started to kiss me.

"I hate you! Get away from me! I am the queen of Olympus, and how dare you try to capture me! You aren't even worthy to sweep the floor next to my feet!" He ignored me, and started to strip me of my clothes, and once he was done by that, he took of _his_ clothes.

"Getting a bit to close to Jackson are we now? Getting the fiery temper again? Are you thinking that I don't have a temper?" he murmured, and started do that again. Ugh, at least I know that I won't get pregnant.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed.

"I will conquer the world, with powerful allies, and make you rule as my queen. Then, with you being the Queen of Heaven, I will soon be the King of Heaven. I will destroy Jackson, and reconstruct the world the way it is supposed to be!"

 **Percy POV**

"Reyna is missing. She disappeared in the middle of the night." I said to Artemis, Thalia, Shannon, and Everest.

"Why does your family always get themselves captured?!" Thalia huffed.

"Then why does everyone want Reyna, Everest, Shannon, or me?" I retorted. Thalia tried to answer, but couldn't because there _were_ no answers that she knew of.

"What happened during the night?" Artemis asked, trying to find out clues that might lead to the person who took her.

"Well, we fell asleep, and I felt her just shift. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a clank, a muffled scream. I woke up and looked around, and I saw no one there. Reyna was still by my side, but I think the sounds were my imagination. We slept again, and just now, I found her missing."

"That must mean something. Wait, that sounds like the thing Octavian used to get Mom. What if it is him again?" Shannon asked.

"I remember drowning him. _Unless he came back through Chaos._ " I said, filling with dread.

"How about we search for clues? That way we can confirm that it is the fake augur." Everest suggested. We nodded, and left.

"I found a note!" Thalia called. We all hurried to her, and the note was devastating.

 _Greetings to all you brats!_

 _I know what you are looking for, and you will never find her. She is with me now. I will not let her go, and she is mine. I could give you a hint on where she is. It is where I took her before. You will never find me, and she will be my queen forever._

 _-Your future king, Octavian_

"This sounds sort of familiar. But as far as I know, Reyna has never been taken. Well, not away from me." I said.

"Wait, Dad, where is the place where Octavian died?" Shannon asked.

"Montauk."

"Is that the place that you had the dance competition?"

"Yeah, and he is there." I realized.

"Percy, there is a problem. Montauk is around 120 miles long, and she could be anywhere." Everest said, alarmed.

"I think only a few people know this, but my life force is tied to Reyna because Annabeth left me."

"What?" Thalia exclaimed.

"When Annabeth cheated on me, the tie to the mortal world latched itself onto the person who I liked very much, and now as family, which is Reyna. That is part of the reason I married her. Now that I am a god, my powers weaken when she isn't around me. Not that bad, but can be terrible at times." Dad explained.

 **Percy POV**

"We could use that to our advantage!" Everest observed.

"Everest, what do you mean by that?" Shannon asked.

"When we search the Montauk, the power increase could be like a hot or cold type of thing. Like when we get closer, the more powerful Percy gets, and we could narrow out the place." he answered.

"Great idea, but I need to tell the other gods." I said, just before I teleported to Olympus. I waved my hand, and a shower of arrows with water trails fell down, getting the other gods' attention.

"Reyna has been kidnapped by Octavian, but Shannon, Everest, Thalia, Artemis, and I have already formulated a plan. Artemis will be staying with the Hunt, but Thalia has to go along with us." I reported.

"I thought Octavian died." Hades said.

"He was brought back by Chaos as part of his army to get Reyna." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Percy, what should we do about the remaining army of Chaos?"

"I think since Chaos has been beaten to the point where he cannot reincarnate, I think we should sent Ares to expel them from the world" An awkward silence followed, and Ares looked very smug at this.

"Can I ask what the plan is? I could add to it." Athena asked, saving me from the embarrassment.

"When Annabeth cheated, my tie to the mortal world went to Reyna, because she is the next person who isn't family. Now that I am a god, my powers weaken the farther I am from her. Everest says that this could be an advantage. The closer we get, the stronger I feel. That way, we can zero on her location. I will bring Thalia, Shannon, Everest, and some of the Hunt if they wish." I replied. Everyone nodded, and I dismissed them, and teleported back to the others.

"Percy, there 1 huntress who wants to go. Zoë wants to go. She says that she wants to make up for you saving her. You are the only male she has respected."

Zoë came up, and we were set to go. Our journey to find my girl Reyna has started.

 **I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have friends visiting, AGAIN. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review. I will see you guys next time!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Percy, you have to do it, or I will make you evil.**

 **Percy: Why?**

 **Me: *types Percy suddenly turned evil…***

 **Percy: Fine. WarriorAngelReads doesn't own the Me Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth: For once, you didn't make Warrior cry.**

 **Luke: For once, you have done something non-stupid.**

 **Percy: Is that an achievement?**

 **Everyone else: *rolls eyes, I slap Percy***

 **Percy: Yowch! That hurt!**

 **Me: Who said I have to be weak just because I am not a demigod?**

 **Percy: ….**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Percy POV**

" I am thankful that you tried to save me, Percy. I am thankful, and I want to repay you." Zoë said. I nodded, and we started out, with me teleporting us to the north most side of Montauk. _**(To those who have no idea what I mean, Montauk is a stretch of beaches along the Atlantic Ocean. It goes from North to South.)**_ It was sort of hard to teleport everyone, because we had 5 people. I suddenly stumbled, maybe from all the energy that I used, or that it is only 8:30 in the morning, and I am still sleepy. But no. It is because I am still too far from Reyna.

"Percy, if you feel anything different, like another powerful presence that we haven't found, tell us." Thalia requested. I walked to the beach, heading to the water, trying to get back the energy I used to teleport us here. I suddenly tensed, and Cetus, the sea monster that tried to kill Andromeda, surfaced, and slithered onto shore, scaring dozens and dozens of families.

"Perseus, what in the world is that?" Zoë asked.

"That monster is the one that Dad sent to kill Andromeda. My namesake killed it. Zoë, how did you not know this?"

"First, we have to kill it before it hurts mortals!" Zoë cried, ignoring my question. I heard the sharp siren of a police force, coming to 'save the world'. I charged at Cetus, while the others drew bows and started to shoot it, but I made myself a target so the others can kill it while it's attention is devoted to me.

"Hey kids, we will take care of the mad shark!" I heard a cop yell. I ran back, distracting Cetus.

"Cop, I have dealt with this stuff before. I know how to remove it." I told the cop.

"Kid, you look like you are 15. Get you and your friends out of here and we will deal with this mad shark."

"It isn't a shark. Look through it." At that, I ran back, and the Riptide once again became an arch of destruction.

"Percy, duck!" I heard Thalia scream, and I ducked just before a poison arrow would of hit me. It hissed, and retreated to the water, making the only people who would really attack it Shannon and me. It retreated to 1 mile off shore, and that was way too far for bow range. We all ran to the water, and once my feet touched the water, energy flowed back, and I used the water to create small platforms that would help us kill the monster. I willed the water to let us forward, and we started to hit it again. Slowly, Cetus started to dissolve against the amount of lethal metals hit it, and a combination of silver and Celestial Bronze would really hurt. Suddenly, the thing exploded, and the bones shattered, just barely missing us, and I willed the water to take us back to the shore.

"Kid, what the hell happened?" the cop asked.

"That wasn't a shark. I can't tell you what it is." I answered. The cop lifted his hat, and I saw the algae green eyes that Triton said.

"So what, Jackson? Just because you killed Cetus doesn't mean you are a better god." Triton snapped.

"Guess what Triton, I have also killed the Τέρας του θανάτου. Have you done that?" I retorted.

"No, but you will never find Reyna." I became angry at that, and slapped Triton.

"You are in league with Octavian, and we will find Reyna, no matter how many monsters we throw at us." I ran back to the rest of the group, and they were standing there, with confused expressions planted on their faces.

"That was Triton. He tried to put me down, but got his face slapped." I said, now answering their confused faces.

"Dad, we should start to search again. Judging from your tired to awake expression when you stepped into the water, Mom isn't around here." Shannon coaxed, tugging me along.

"Percy, I feel something. Larger that Cetus." Zoë warned, and turned to be greeted by the body of a hydra. I said some colorful language, cursing anyone who sent these horrific monsters.

"What is the best way to kill it?" Thalia asked.

"We need fire." I murmured, then I had an idea.

"Zoë and Thalia, I need you to shoot the stump of every neck I cut off. Both of you shoot it, and make sure each stump has at least three arrows in it. Everest, I need you to use a sword for this. Cut off every head, and get out of the way as fast as you can. Shannon, shoot if you want to." I ordered, and they all nodded. I clicked my pen, and Everest drew his sword.

We charged straight in, and the hydra's nine heads snapped to Everest and I, which made it think that we were the main targets. I swing at one of the heads, and arrows came raining down on the stump. The heads tried to grow, but failed because of the arrows, and slowly, the hydra was defeated, arrows stuck in each stump. Each neck had about a dozen arrows, all directly sticking into the flesh from the inside. The body suddenly fell down, just narrowly missing Everest.

"We should keep on going." Thalia called, and we trekked along the street.

 _~~Hours later~~_

"We should go set camp now." Zoë suggested, because it was getting dark, and a day full of little skirmishes would really beat us up. First it was Cetus, then the hydra, a pack of hellhounds bigger that my good dog, Mrs O'Leary, a swarm of these flying crazy bat things, Stymphalian Birds, _**( You know the birds that attacked the 7 when they first got on. Or the first set of birds. You know what I mean, hopefully.)**_ , a group of empousa, and a horse that looked like a mix between a horse and a shark. I suddenly spotted a small campsite, and I waved for the others to follow me. I could tell the person who was operating it was either a nymph, demigod, or god.

"What, a campsite?! Dad, we didn't reserve any spots!" Shannon cried.

"Shannon, I could sense the person working there is either a nymph, demigod, or a god." I whispered, and Thalia walked up to the booth where we would check in.

 **Thalia PO** **V**

"Laurelwood!" I exclaimed, "It's great to see you!"

The girl who was operating turned, and her Mist disguised shimmered to reveal a dryad.

"Hi Thalia, what can I do for you?" Laurelwood asked.

"We are on a quest to rescue the new Queen, because she was been captured by someone else who wants her. We have encountered many battles today, and we need a place to rest. Is there any space left for drachma payers?" I asked.

"There are many space. How many people do you have? Do you need anything like a sleeping bag?" Laurelwood inquired.

"We have a party of 5, and no." I replied.

"We have a space that is large enough for 1 two person tent to your left with a three minute walk. You are also using the tent that the Hunt gave you right?"

"Yeah, so I think a space for a two person is big enough."

"That will also be 110 drachmas, or 10 Athenian silver coins." Laurelwood said. I gave her 10 of the spare 20 Athenian coins I had.

"Thank you! Stay full of life!" I called as I walked away.

"Thals, what is the world just happened?" Percy asked.

"I got us a spot. The person working there is a dryad." I reported, and we walked off to where our campsite is going to be.

 **Percy POV**

I suddenly felt a tingle on my back, and I knew something was different. I felt a familiar presence, the same sweet vanilla, cinnamon, and hot chocolate aroma that only one person had. Reyna would be around here.

 **Soooooo, I think they have found Reyna! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shoutout to my friend Dandelion~GriffinClaw for helping me in my previous stories! Please review, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So, I am nice enough to let you find Reyna earlier. My original plan was to have you and Reyna get captured, and never return, but thanks to my soft heart, I didn't let that happen.**

 **Percy: Soft heart? I had to fight a bunch of things to get there!**

 **Me: Or would you like me to tell Octavian to take Reyna to the Sea of Monsters?**

 **Annabeth: Percy, you have to stop being like this. You are making it worse by hurting Warrior, and Warrior will make your life even more miserable.**

 **Leo: I agree with Annabeth, Aquaman, just be nicer to Warrior alright?**

 **Percy: WarriorAngelReads made me go through more than you ever did! Don't call me Aquaman!**

 **Leo: Too bad.**

 **Me: Percy, that's it. I am officially going to make you out of the way, and let the others take over the quest. Should of let Eris take you. Or I will tell Octavian to take Reyna to the Sea of Monsters.**

 **Percy: NO! Fine, I'm sorry!**

 **Me: Good thing I am a nice person, so I am not going to do that.**

 **Percy: *relaxes***

 **Annabeth: Also, did you notice every threat Warrior has sent to you hasn't actually happened? I think Warrior is quite nice.**

 **Percy: …**

 **Me: Thanks Annabeth.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 **Reyna POV**

"Let me go!" I screeched. He just smirked, and tied me to a throne.

"I will never, because I will take over the world, once I get rid of him!" Octavian said, eyes full of anger and evil.

"Percy will never die, and he cannot be killed! You will have to sacrifice something you will never give up to kill him." I yelled.

"I can kill him easily! I will throw him into Tartarus, or the River Styx!"

"The way you treat me now will never woo me. Killing the man I love will make your chances even lower that Tartarus!"

"I have already sent Cetus, a hydra, a pack of hellhounds, and many more monsters that will surely rip them to shreds! I will show you who would be a better ruler, and the world will be perfect!"

I scowled, and looked away.

 _Why in the world does want Percy, Shannon, Everest, or me?_ I asked myself.

"Then tell me, where am I?"

"You are…"

 **Percy POV**

I woke up to the sound of something cooking. Pancakes. I opened my eyes, stretched, and I still had that tingly feeling, like Reyna is by my side.

"Kelp Head, get your butt down here!" I heard Thalia call. I quickly threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs to find Thalia cooking, and everyone else eating blue and purple pancakes. I found a warm stack waiting for me, and I poured syrup over them. I thought of what Annabeth said months ago.

" _You're drowning them!" She scolded._

" _Hey, I'm a Poseidon kid. I can't drown, nor can my pancakes." I told her._

I laughed quietly at what happened, back when I was still a demigod. Everyone looked at me strangely, everyone _but Zoë_. Hmm, that is weird as well.

"Dad, whats funny? I can't see what is funny right now." Shannon asked, confused.

"One of my memories sailing on the Argo II. When Annabeth said I was drowning my pancakes with syrup."

Shannon, Everest, and Thalia laughed, and Zoë looked amused.

"I saw that happen from the stars. It was rather funny to watch personally." Zoë said, after the odd look I think I gave her.

"We need to hurry before Octavian seduces Lady Reyna." Thalia said once we finished.

"Hold on one second guys…" I said as I had a thought. Everyone looked at me, and I snapped my fingers, startling them.

"Octavian can't take over the world!" I cried.

"Why is that?" Everest asked.

"Octavian hates me, and the only way he can kill me is to remove Reyna. That won't happen, because Octavian will never let Reyna go!" I cried.

"Percy, that is right." Zoë said.

"Let's go." Shannon said, and we broke our little camp. I had this tingly feeling, growing stronger and stronger as our group came closer to the place where Octavian first tried to steal Reyna, where Jason helped us. The tingly feeling suddenly seemed to draw a line from my neck to the lower part of by back. It was telling me to go down.

"Thalia! Zoë! Shannon, Everest! I feel Reyna somewhere here! She is somewhere underneath us!" I called to the rest of the group. The beach suddenly glowed, and there was this orb of gold. Hovering right above the place Shannon was standing. That is where Reyna will be, but underground. There has to be a trapdoor or something that will lead us to Reyna. I told them to start digging, and I put Mist around us so the mortals doesn't see what is happening.

"Everest, put on the silver cloak. That should keep Octavian from recognizing us. Or at least you. He also doesn't know that you are my son-in-law." I hissed, as we started to dig. Minutes later, we hit this trapdoor.

 **Octavian POV**

I heard thump, bang, and voices from up there. Ugh. I quickly made sure Reyna was properly bound, and I sat on my throne, the one that will be my throne when I conquer the world. Five figures glided in, two silver cloaked, standing in the middle, with girls flanking both of them, one on the left side, and two on the other side. One of the girls I recognized as Thalia Grace, the one to the left must be a nymph, and the other one, I can't tell. One of them seemed to be the leader, and he had a sword drawn. The rest had bows full drawn and pointed straight at me.

"Let the Queen of Olympus go, orders from the King of Olympus." the leader seemed to say, in a cold, dangerous voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Why should I let her go?" I sneered. The middle figure, silver cloaked, pulled his hood down, to reveal the face of Perseus Jackson. The other one pulled his hood down, to reveal a face that I cannot recognize.

"Let Reyna go, or I will send you down to Hades' Underworld." Percy spoke in the same cold, dangerous voice. I glanced at Reyna, and her face was streaked with tears. Probably because of happiness. I glared at her, but her facial expression never changed.

"I will destroy you Jackson! _I_ will be the King!" I bellowed, and the group barely even moved.

"Let my lady go, or we shall be the one to destroy you." the nymph ordered. I felt scared, because I seemed to face three or more immortals, and I am still a mortal. I cannot show weakness. I need to show the who the boss is here.

"Why should I nymph?" I sneered, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do not speak to Zoë like that." the other person who had a hood on snapped in a voice that seemed to broil my insides. That made me shake, and I shuddered at the thought of facing them in battle.

"Let Lady Reyna go now!" the last girl screamed in a voice that told me that sounded like a hurricane. Large, dangerous, fatal. I looked at Reyna, and she was still smiling.

"If you do not let her go, we will remove her from you by force. You have 10 seconds." Percy ordered. He put down fingers, and I didn't budge from my throne. I saw Reyna clearly struggling with her restraints.

 **Reyna POV**

Percy came. _Percy came._ I started to cry in happiness, because I can finally get out of this tunnel thing. I heard them have an verbal sparring match _**(AN: To those who have no idea what sparring is, it is a martial arts activity. It requires at two people to have a kicking fight with each other using proper martial arts skills. It isn't fun, I learned from personal experience.)**_ , and my smile never left.

"Mountain, Zoë, Thalia, Wave, go!" Percy ordered. I saw Octavian get pinned to the wall by Everest, knife at his throat, and Thalia, Shannon, Percy, and a girl that had to be a huntress started to cut the crazy ropes.

"Octavian, do not ever go near the Olympians again!" I heard Everest growl. I heard Octavian try to say something, but Everest didn't let him. Everest pushed the knife harder onto his neck. The restraints finally cut free, and Percy told Everest to leave Octavian, and Percy and I teleported everyone out of the hole. Ugh. We got out, but Octavian was left there, lying on the ground. I didn't care, nor did anyone.

"Percy, we have to close the hole!" I said, and Percy grinned. He snapped his fingers, and Mist chains appeared, and the six of us wove the chains in and out of the handles.

"Thank you all for coming to my aid." I said, hugging each of them, even the huntress I didn't recognize.

"Reyna, this is Zoë Nightshade, an huntress that lived in the stars for a few years, and she was one of the members of a quest I took to save Annabeth a while before the Titan War." Percy introduced, "She was one of the people who talked to me the day Thanatos let the souls come back.

"Nice to meet you Zoë." I said, Percy said we better get to Olympus. We teleported there, and we found the Athena, Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo waiting.

"Percy, Rachel just gave another prophecy." Apollo said.

 **Why are the prophecies getting fulfilled so quickly? Remember to vote on the poll for the best ship name for Shannon and Everest! It ends on 9/6/17! Hurry!**

 **Happy Labor Day to all of you people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


	6. Sorry

**Hi guys! I just want to say that I think this story might not be very good, so I am starting a new one, a completely new one. I am not going to tell you what it is, but it will be starting soon. The poll will still be on though. I hope you like me as a writer, and I will see you guys in the next story! 33**

 **~WarriorAngelReads**


End file.
